vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109284-your-opinons-of-the-state-of-the-gameand-its-future
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Exactly this! I lead a guild of over 100 toons (close to 70 players), but our guild is comprised of adults with kids/jobs/school and real life takes up a lot of our time. We're MMO Veterans, having done it all in the games that came before. We wanted something new, and Wildstar shows so much promise! The journey to 50 in Wildstar is fantastic! I can't think of a single complaint. But then, you hit 50 and you slam into a wall. It's dailies, grind veteran adventures until you have gear to do veteran dungeons, then grind those until you complete attunement and then hope you can pull at least 20 other people together to raid. When my guildmates started to hit 50, after a couple weeks, they've almost stopped playing. The thought of getting 20 of us (even though there's plenty of people in the guild) to the same level to start to raid is really daunting. Carbine made the raids hardore, and we need to be ready for that, I get it! I've been raiding in MMOs for 15 years. I understand what it takes. But for a game that's so friendly to the casual player from 1 to 50, to just slam the door in our faces is kind of sad. There needs to be content for 10 people or less. Scalable dungeons for 5-10 people would be ideal. Add more open-world content, or make the world bosses scalable and spawnable so there's something for us to do in groups larger than 5 when we want to get together and do something as a guild while we work our way to full-on raid capability. Right now, it's grind like crazy, or give up and do nothing. There's no happy medium, and this is where Wildstar will lose it's audience. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is a fallacy, as there is end-game for casual players. Many just fail to recognize and partake in it, as they have grown accustomed to others games where there is a high chance of reward for efforts. As well, people chose to follow the masses, instead of finding their own ways to have fun. There is more to the end-game for a casual player then just dailies. At the end of the day, it your choice to do nothing at end game. | |} ---- ---- ---- At the end of the day. If people are leaving the game in droves. We have a problem. If it weren't for housing. I'd be gone too by now. As the game play and content outside of housing is very uninspiring. Other MMOs do what WildStar does, only better. Minus the housing of course. As for the future of WildStar? If they continue to break housing features and not fix them with every new drop. That's the nail in the coffin right there. | |} ---- Doesn't. Matter. It's WoW. I was always of the opinion Wildstar couldn't survive just with WoW deserters, because the majority of those would always come crawling back into Blizzard's embrace. But until a few weeks ago, I had hopes that there was a large enough niche of people like me who just like Wildstar for what it is and not in comparison to competing MMO XYZ. My hopes are dwindling with each passing day. | |} ---- If it takes Carbine all the way till November then they will have lost a lot more of the population. | |} ---- Interesting and rewarding end-game that can be accomplished without wandering /zone chats trying to find a dozen people who aren't finished with the content because they've maxed the rep and it's become unrewarding again? That feels like end-game progression, i.e., we're not going to count "pay to play a weird-ass Animal Crossing without a village". I see a lot of "no, the players are wrong, the game is wonderful!", but they never seem to know how. | |} ---- No one is holding a gun to your head and "requiring" you to take part in 20/40 man raids. If you're having fun and you feel like you're getting your money's worth, does anything else really matter? In the grand scheme of things, it will not make a lick of difference which MMO you played or whether you raided or how many other people played it or when it died. Life is short, do things that make you happy and enjoy yourself. | |} ---- And then they unsub. Because they chose not to do what was there. Because what was there didn't interest them. The list of businesses that went under because the customer was too stupid to want what the business was selling at the price the business was selling it is essentially infinite. Oh, those stupid, stupid consumers. Lazy, entitled, weak, pathetic consumers. How DARE they not like what I have to sell? Wanting to spend their money on the stuff they LIKE instead of the stuff that's GOOD FOR THEM? Buying ice cream instead of broccoli? Going to see the latest Michael Bay Robot-Smash-A-Thon instead of art house films? Wanting to drive automatic instead of stick shift? Consumers totally suck, man. But they're the ones with the money. | |} ---- ---- So there is an entire drop committed to PvP and you say that PvP content isn't important, relevant, and is a "side-game"? I think you've greatly underestimated both Carbine's desire to be a solid PvP game and the player community's desire to have a solid Wildstar PvP environment. The fact is, PvP was HEAVILY touted prior to launch, so again, to say that it's some mini game within the game is ridiculous. There IS NO end-game content for PvP or casuals, period. Dailies are it. The only reason I stayed two months is to see where the Sabotage drop took us, which is further behind the 8-ball in the PvP department. It saddens me, really, but I'd honestly rather farm leather on my hunter in WoW than fight through the trials of this new game. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm going to ask, but need to preface it: I promise you I'm not flaming, trolling or anything else. I'm asking legitimately - I'm still 46, looking towards 50, but hearing the perception that "there's nothing to do at 50." What is there to do at 50 for casuals? I'm not able to commit the time to pursue attunement, and unfortunately raiding is a thing of my past. So many have said what you did - "There is lots to do!" So what is this "lots"? What does a day in the life of a casual 50 look like? -edit: amplification | |} ---- Pvp even though that's broken atm | |} ---- Words to live by! | |} ---- Adventures and dungeons. Adventures are easily puggable. Dungeons you'll want to get some like minded friends together. But you can easily spend just a handful of hours a week working on vet dungeons and have a lot of content to work on for a good long time. | |} ---- ---- Now you're just being unnecessarily hurtful. :P That game was crap in all departments apart from the cool scenario. | |} ---- The core gameplay in HGL was pretty dope, I thought. (same thing with this game - take the blindfold off, you know I'm right). | |} ---- I thought it was extremely clunky... :unsure: Maybe I played the wrong classes. The hybrid shooter aspects just didn't mesh at all for me. | |} ---- I've always been a huge PvP player in previous MMO's and frankly after a few matches in Wildstar I never went back. To be honest, I still love the model of tab targeting when it comes to an opponent, it just gives me much more control and allows focus fire to be more easy and relevant. I just dont think this style of PvP (telegraphs) is my style and I guess I am ok with that. I didnt get the game soley because it had a PvP aspect so I can live without it. On the flip side, I've read about all the exploits and cheats that have gone on since release and I understand Carbine isnt really going to do anything about it? Not sure I agree with that 100% but I respect the decision and stance. Just dont look baffled because players like me wont PvP in Wildstar. Some people have just a HUGE advantage right now that it pretty much makes a lot of the "PvP" in this game moot, you just cant compete. Most games acknowledge that the PvP is a "side" addition, but Wildstar touted the PvP system as a viable alternative to the traditional leveling/questing crowd, and I think they need to stand by their word concerning the PvP aspect of this game, or just eliminate it all. I just hate anything with a "good enough" label stuck to it. | |} ---- ---- It's futile. This grammatical blight is so prevalent I fear it will be canonized at some point during my lifetime. | |} ---- Your just mad bro. You always are loosing you're temper. dont let people and there opinion effects u, irregardless if u r write or wrong. | |} ---- needs to be framed and hung in classrooms across the country | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- People will definitely come back to try it again. There isn't anything else out there like it. What they'll do to get people back into the game is follow the suggestions of people on the forums to hopefully weed out the parts we don't like and keep the stuff we do. People have proven you can do the first two (SE being the best example). The bigger question is 3) How long will the fat hold out before they run lean? NCSoft isn't SquareEnix, they'll kill the game or send it F2P, whichever they think helps the bottom line. Carbine may have a year to level out, they may have less. Given time, I think Wildstar will be the Porsche of MMORPGs, fast, light, fun, and ten times more likely to get you killed. The question is how much time they have. | |} ---- ---- ---- As long as the end game content stays "hardcore" I'll stick around. I just don't want the flood of F2P players drown out the game and have what happened to DCUO happen here. Game was a freaking joke by the time I quit as far as PVE was concerned. So sad :(. If the game goes F2P and the flood of F2P players end up causing the game to go "easy mode/casual mode" I won't even give WildStar a chance. I'll leave immediately. I learned my lesson from DCUO. | |} ---- ---- ---- A lot of people do. This is kind of how launches go, barring a few. The question more sits with NCSoft. Given time, Wildstar has the upside to be the best MMORPG on the planet, but it will need time. So the question is how much NCSoft is willing to give them. Some games, they've been more than patient with through the nasty bits. Sometimes, though, they're short fused. A lot of people aren't worried about Carbine or Wildstar because sheer hard work will make the game great and fill it with content we don't have yet. But NCSoft is kind of the killing trap in this giant Schroedinger's box. If you think the Devs don't say enough, we hear nothing from NCSoft, and it's ultimately their call. They could let the game have enough time to succeed. They could shut down the servers tomorrow and use the scraps from the authentication server for tinsel. We have no idea. But I think, given a significant length of time, Wildstar will be one of the best MMORPGs out there. Core mechanics are phenomenal, it's the ancillary systems that are annoying most people, like their system for gearing. | |} ---- I will likely stay and believe in a future unless they go f2p. then the game, and everything to do with it, will be dead to me. there will be nothing that can make it better if they that choice. | |} ---- You do realize that the only way to progress with gear is to take part in the raids right? You say you are not forced to take part in it...fine. Then what else is there to do? Que times for pvp (in my timezone) are unplayable....do the same adventures over and over? Dailies? You could consider housing end game. That's it. I'm very curious as to what it is people do that say end-game is fine without getting attuned. I've literally listed everything you do end game if you take away the attunement process. Sorry, I wrote this at 3am in the morning :( fixed now. | |} ---- ---- A lot of people just queue up for vet dungeons with a premade. It's hard, and it doesn't offer much for rewards, but if you're not raiding, it's not bad. People are looking forward to vet shiphands, whenever those get implemented. And the guild I'm in does dungeons, adventures, and world boss runs pretty regularly. Not for attunement per se, just for S&Gs. | |} ---- Right, vet dungeons with a Pre-made are a must. It's also apart of the attunement process. If you've already silvered all of them legitimately, then you've run it enough to get all the gear you need from them. I don't know about you, but our group, having done these dungeons legit...have learned and wiped in all the dungeons for hours upon hours before being able to silver it. Also after getting silver, running guildies through means we've literally done these dungeons hundreds of times. It becomes extremely tedious when you've done them this much. If THAT is the end game to this...we've got problems. If you're an extreme casual...then yes it becomes end game because you'll never silver all of them (granted you are in a full party of extreme casuals and are running them legit). I agree with you 100%..I guess I'm just saying that that is a pretty sad endgame imho ): | |} ---- Well, I'm also a roleplayer on Evindra. We're vastly more entertained than everyone else. Content's not a big problem considering it'll come with time, it's about the tedious bit you're talking about. If you're running the content hundreds of times and not raiding, running world bosses, doing something else, there may be a problem with rewards. I mean, me and the Hunters will run 5 man open world mobs for S&Gs, but we love the combat; we're not all trying to get somewhere. The attunement process, since it isn't retroactive (and because gearing takes such a terribly long time to completely gear out a 20 man raid guild or a ton of money) means people kill themselves on that content without seeing a raid. That's something Carbine's trying to fix, and something they could do better at. People who've put in THAT much work should be able to raid; you've been blooded. If you haven't yet, drop into the PTR and turn tricks on the content there. They could use the feedback to find bugs, it's a lot of fun, and you get boomboxes on the main game servers for helping out there. Well, let's put on the hats and get solutions oriented. If the devs are listening, I'll talk. Ways to improve the endgame experience that may or may not be implementable in a month or so that isn't already on the PTR: -Get the vet shiphands in the game already. I can't figure what the holdup is. -Either take one of my treatise ideas for Elder Gems (since I wrote that thing a while back) or just give everything a cap. Dailies, vet dungeons, vet adventures, world bosses, etc all give you gems after the cap, and maybe they all have their own caps. That way, people are constantly rotating to new content, and guilds can attune people quickly since they may already be rotating into vet dungeons, world bosses, and other bits of attunement. -Add gear (or the crafting/token system I mentioned earlier!) that you can spend elder gems on to fill in if RNG fails. Add tokens for raiding gear since that actually worked out very well in BC. -Add in an elder gem or other reward system depending on server type. For PVE servers, higher caps for running hard content in the open world (raid bosses, 5 mans, maybe even challenges). For PVP servers, a new set of gem caps for killing players, in each zone, of the open world in a week. -As I mentioned... Eh, I'll just link to it. We had some good ideas going in that and it took a long time to write up and talk anyway. Most of it would take a while to implement, but some's quick and dirty and can go in with some speed. -Give a direct elder gem -> gold conversion to make up for people who made money by gemming after the gem cap. That's all I can come up with off the hip. None of these are well thought through, and should be implemented at your own risk. | |} ---- ---- ---- Let's see... This game is a mess at the moment and there's no denying that. You don't need me to explain what the problems are because the forums are absolutely flooded with them. It's not all doom and gloom though, the foundation of the game is good and with some more content and bug fixes this could undoubtedly grow into the best mmo around. Combat is fast paced and fun; and combat is 50% of an mmo so that's always a good thing. Player housing is probably the best I've ever seen and it's only going to get better with neighborhoods. The aesthetics are great and so is the music. You can tell that just about everyone wants to love this game but are being put off by the usual new mmo problems. | |} ---- ---- ---- One of those reasons it's hard to take anyone seriously. | |} ---- Kinda like all those AWESOME changes for PvP in the last "Patch Drop" called "Drop 2: Sabotage!" that all but ended the PvP scene in this game. I do hope more changes like that are incoming! That'll show those pesky WoW Moles complaining and ruining this #Hardcore MMO. I wonder how many people caught onto the irony that the dev's 'Sabotage' Drop sabotaged their own playerbase. | |} ---- Tinfoil hat "this entire forum is paid moles and plants and trolls" nonsense? | |} ---- No one needs to pay a plant/troll/mole to hinder Wildstar. No one. Does a fine job all on its own. | |} ---- You should try Rift. Each class has about 80 different buttons to press. (or you can macro them all to one button) Personally I prefer the LAS, gives your loadout some strategy which in turn adds more depth to the combat. | |} ---- ---- No, but it does bring to mind the eternal question of, "If you literally have nothing good to say about the game, why are you here?" And that a lot of them literally, just started posting today according to their profiles and are already calling us "white knights". I mean, we're trying to give people the benefit of the doubt here, and neither Goff not myself can be called blind fanbois, but neither of us is stupid. | |} ---- Dailies are hit or miss. I do Enjoy Northern Wastes, but I hate Crimson Badlands. I am happy with weekly caps on EP, though I will be happy to have more opportunities to obtain EG directly in the upcoming updates. And honestly, I actually enjoy the RNG. It reminds me of an improved version of the D2 rune system with the silly rune-words taken out and replaced by more easily implimented set bonuses; while still preventing a piece of gear from always being the #1 best 100% can't play with anything but X gear item. I also am a fan of content taking time to complete and the best items taking a lot of time to find / make / obtain. Obviously your mileage may vary, but TBH I actually do like most of that stuff. (though there are significant improvements that need to be made, specifically in obtaining Elder Gems on their own, instead of Elder Point conversions, I also think the changes to runes JTal is making are close to spot on; making it so no more element slots are 'bad' by making good slotting options for all elements). My 2 cents, not defending the sh!tty parts of the game, but supporting the time and effort components I like. | |} ---- The random stats on gear has killed this game a whole more than people I think realize at end game. To sit through a 2 hour dungeon for your first time in say Skullcano, wipe five times on the Chef owning you, to have this AWESOME blue piece drop for you, with such awesome stats, only to have terrible runes so that your Fire/Fire/Fusion crafted level 46 chest blows out of the water. | |} ---- ---- Actually, yeah, I do find that kind of thing fun. Then again, my repetoire of MMORPGs I played for any real length of time went EQ, FFXI, WoW, EVE, FFXIV:ARR, WS. I've played games with grinds that would make someone's eyes bleed and enjoyed them. I like working towards a goal. What I don't like is the random nature of it. There's a difference between grinding up a ton of a currency to get an item you want, and running a ton of content praying for something to drop with exactly what you need. Even if both take exactly 20 runs, for example, the former feels more natural. | |} ---- ---- Or hell, I recommended a system where crafters craft gear that nobody can wear, content bosses and medal bags drop tokens that activate that gear, and elder gems can buy tokens for lower content tiers when the RNG screws you. Crafters stay relevant, you have to clear content to use the best gear, you will eventually get paid for your hard work if you aren't lucky. I figure everyone wins in that system, and the most complicated thing that needs programmed is gear that cannot be worn and a token that both makes that gear wearable and soulbound. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's interesting you say that... "Are you prepared for the most intense PvP experience in the history of intensity? Then you and 39 of your most psychopathic friends should buy a Warplot, arm it to the teeth, and get ready for some hot death-fortress-on-death-fortress action!" "Sometimes the most dangerous game is the only one to play. So team up with nine buddies and lay waste to your enemies in 10v10 Battlegrounds. Looks like this bloodbath’s about to become a blood-ocean!" "Duels too small-scale to scratch that havoc-wreaking itch? Humiliate and demoralize in bulk by annihilating the opposing faction in 2v2, 3v3, and 5v5 arena matches full of blood-soaked goodness!" "Did we mention you’re in the middle of a bitter war against enemies who have despised you for centuries? Time to do your civic duty and mow ‘em down in droves! And remember: in war they don’t give medals for second place." I thought the WHOLE GAME WAS BASED ON A WAR BETWEEN TWO FACTIONS?? Not a war on scripted NPCS.... | |} ---- ---- I'll take that bet. | |} ---- ---- ---- A year ago things were looking real bright for TOR. They had recently released the two Dread Ops (raids) and GSF was on the horizon. The cadence seemed to have gotten back in gear. Things didn't go sour until later. This year they seem to have forgotten what the word "content" means. | |} ---- Log in, do your daily quest for your (1) Eldan Data Fragment, re-activate your guild perks if they have expired and log off. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't even know why that's a daily. It should just be rationed automatically through the mail so if I forget to do it (like it did all weekend), I will not have been screwed. | |} ---- 3 in the morning in the morning? XD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I must think on this. I like it, but I must think on it. | |} ---- Problem is, changes aren't coming fast enough. CRB staff said on Reddit that it will most likely be several weeks before the Attunement fix is coming and that it won't be in a patch, it will be a content drop so we may not be seeing it for quite a while. People won't stay around doing nothing for too long, they will have lost more players by the time they actually get the fixes in. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well Rune Changes are supposed to come with Content Drop 3 and changing Silver to Bronze shouldn't be that much work. :wacko: | |} ---- The drop has been pushed and several weeks could be beyond drop 3, which then would likely to be drop 4 which could also possibly be pushed. The dungeon stage isn't the only stage they are fixing regarding the attunement, they are looking into the world bosses as well and weren't sure on 'how to' fix it from what I gathered. | |} ---- Where has it been stated #3 is getting delayed? I know that they wanted to fix the whole attunement, but tbh nerfing the dungeon requirement should be fix enough for now. | |} ---- I haven't read it from an employee, but people are stating it across the forum here. My guess it's been acknowledged on twitter or similar. Regarding the attunement and that it's several weeks away I found out from a CRB staff member on Reddit. | |} ---- You'd do well not to use rumors like fact in your posts. It's not really in favor of the game. | |} ---- I'm replying to the pvp with telegraphs. It's not about telegraphs, Tera doesn't have them. It's about action combat and aoe. When Tera did normalized bgs where everyone had the same gear... People lost their minds. The range aoe classes like archer and sorcerer were destroying. The class imbalance was glaring. | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually, I can use it however I like since it doesn't seem to be just a rumor. | |} ---- Because some people (actually you're the only one stating it in all topics) are saying that without any official statement to back it up? Pretty much the essence of a rumour. I also read a thread an hour ago, where someone said the patch's coming tonight, does that make it more than a rumor now? Nope. | |} ---- That's a point of view that's part of the problem. There is no real end game for casual players. PvE folks do what? Buy crafted gear off the AH for cheap and then log off? Dailies are not content, sorry, it's gated repetitive garbage. Adventures are puggable via the LF tool but there's just no reason to do so aside from the attunement because the loot is garbage in comparison to cheaply acquired crafted gear. Dungeons aren't realistically puggable atm and they aren't worth doing either also aside from attunement. The PvP side of things has been broken since Drop 2 so that's not on the table unless you play a spellslinger. Most folks not raiding that I still see playing are leveling alts but eventually those folks will be gone too. Casual folks need character progression too. They're not going to sit around doing stuff for the fun of it any more than raiders would raid if it didn't award character progression via itemization, that is to say there wouldn't be many people raiding if that was the case. | |} ---- Adventures, dungeons (vet's hard, non- isn't impossible to pug), world bosses (e.g. Scorch), tree defense, Elyona, Endgame housing, crafting, completion, exploration, lore, PvP, RP, challenges, gathering, hobbies (e.g. cooking), achievements, customization / collection, and i'm sure a few I've missed and more to come. | |} ---- Y'all keep repeating the same tripe about all this awesome content and how its upon the playerbase to make use of it (blame the consumer). News Flash: the vast majority of the playerbase has already left the game because of the above "endgame" content. | |} ---- ---- How about a video with a CRB employee saying they won't keep to the monthly schedule ----> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4boI_FFKGJQ&feature=youtu.be&t=1m13s | |} ---- I gotta give it to riku, she said exactly that. Even about defile, it's unclear if defile was drop 3 or what. | |} ---- /cheer :) It's not exactly good news though since they are acknowledging that monthly updates doesn't work, been trying to nicely inform people that things are being pushed and they will keep doing so in the future as well. Players like TexArcana doesn't really contribute when they jump down peoples throats and start caps locking in posts saying it's false information. Carbine doesn't disclose all information on the forums which I tried to enlighten the mentioned player about. | |} ---- Some people need citations from Dev posts, anywhere to believe. Leaked info and such, it's the internet, some are apprehensive to believe. I don't recall saying "she" in my post... O.o | |} ---- Difference this time you've actually given a source. I asked you before for a source and you were saying That was my only issue with your post, nothing else. | |} ---- ---- I didn't say it didn't 'hear' it, just that I didn't 'read' it. I put a lot of interviews on when I'm doing stuff in the house so, it's very much hearing and not reading. Still though, I've encouraged people to look elsewhere for information than these forums because Carbine doesn't state it all here. I've been out during the day/evening, however I can't actually recall seeing anyone asking me nicely for a source. I tend to ignore rude players. It took me 2 min to find the evidence, so it shouldn't have been hard if people looked elsewhere for information as I already tried to encourage. Edited August 21, 2014 by Rikudou | |} ---- ---- Thank you for demonstrating you have no idea what you're talking about and that you don't understand why people left. | |} ---- ---- Now thats just untrue. I don't shy away from hitting people's ideas in their weak points, and and have no problem calling a duck a duck.. But if you think for a minute I just blindly pretend W* is perfect you clearly haven't read very many of my posts. And tearing into an ignorant poster, or an actual troll doesn't make me a troll ;P The problem is, like in all areas of life there are REAL problems, and there are hyped up non-issues or strawmen that people propogate instead of the actual problems. I 100% lay into the idiots who propagate strawmen and non-issues as if they are at all meaningful. But I've got plenty of posts where I point out real issues and call Carbine on them. Why have people left W*? Natural MMO launch boom and bust. Happens to every MMO. Pre-launch the game gets hyped, game launches to heavily inflated subs and FOTM players.. after a month the folks who just came for the hype and FOTM leave; by 6 months out populations begin to rise a little to an equilibrium population. That process happens with every new MMO. By and large most of the folks who will claim bugs / pop / content made them quit simply ignore the fact that they really weren't interested in the game to begin with; it was just a new flashy toy and they gave it a try. Perhaps the best analogue is when you are dating and you fall in love with the IDEA of some one, rather than who they actually are. After a short time, you realize that the real person is nothing like you imagined; and you GTFO quick. Not because they did anything wrong, but because you produced a false mental model. Do people genuinely quit because of content stuff? Absolutely. As many as are claimed on this forum? Absolutely not. Fact is we don't have any idea on actual player numbers at this time, and we won't until the NCSoft Quarterly comes out. Anecdotal claims about folks leaving are nothing more and nothing less. The reality is most 'population' issues being complained about are not population issues; they are player concurrency issues. I have actively posted about player concurrency issues, and provided suggestions on how to improve it in other threads. When people make statements like 'people are leaving in droves' I can pretty quickly tell you that they have no actual basis for the claim; because 1) that information is not available, and 2) all that is ever cited is 'my guild died' and 'no one is on when I play' or 'look at this snapshot of server levels'. None of those things actually tell us about populations. I left 3 guilds so far in game; and I went to better guilds. Guilds die all the time on the most populated games, no difference here. No one being on when you play / snapshotting server levels only points to low player concurrency. People (mistakenly) take that and completely jump over player concurrency as the problem and go straight to population. While population CAN affect player concurency, it is not the only or even most important factor in player concurrency. To jump straight to population with out considering the concurrency issues is logically false. So feel free to call me scathing, rude, vociferous, loquacious, or otherwise... But a troll and a Carbine fanboi I am not. I simply hate people making logically unsound statements with zero actual evidence, and I will call them on it. Also, as a point of fact, I'm a casual W* player. Different people will like different adventures / dungeons. I for one hate STL, but like SotSM alot. I also am not a fan of WotW but I love Malgrave Trail... Not everyone is going to like all of it; but it's hard not to find something most people will enjoy simply for the fun of it. | |} ---- Their biggest advertisement about the game and why other p2p sucks, while they will not, were monthly drops. In almost every advertisement video, stream etc, monthly content updates was their no1 reason why ppl must pay a sub for WS. | |} ---- ---- It`s not broken. It`s an MMORPG, which means that you can`t possibly balance PVP without wrecking PVE synergies, as you can see demonstrated if you log into WoW. Blizzard understood this when they developed WoW and ignored PVP for years, until they caved to whining. And then the whining PVPers managed to wreck the game with their incessant demands for balance. Let all the PVPers flood through Wildstar, throw a hissy fit and leave. Good riddance! | |} ---- No, Arenanet understood this when they separated the *cupcake* balance between the modes. (balance still turned out to be kind of fail, but at least it had a fighting chance) | |} ---- ---- So an "entitled" person is someone who has a right for something. It's not an insult. See how now you sound like an ignorant for using a word without knowing its meaning? Anyway, as for the state of the game? I have no idea. I know that I have almost zero interest in levelling any of my alts thanks to the lack of levelling paths. I also do not like raiding (it's a stressing enviorment and I have enough of that out of the game already, so excuse me for not participating on things I do not find fun), and PvP is a boring gear-based gankfest. Although I had fun at low levels when our gear was mostly on the same level. So the only things left for my interests are housing (which is great) and roleplay. And the odd dungeon when my friends are around, but they aren't something I'd do on my own with a PuG or with a guild of strangers. I'm positive about things, though. Carbine has done some changes in the past that nobody expected that worked out well (body types!) On the other hand, they also made horrible decisions that nobody could explain until after the fact (costumes tied to NPCs). So...I guess I'm just a little bit positive, actually. But positive at the end. | |} ---- ----